Recuerdos de primavera
by LuDoViC
Summary: Harry a sido traicionado, por sus mejores amigos,... Y Dumbledore se lo a llevado, para entrenarlo, debido a las amenazas de Voldemort [Situado, en 7mo año][Universo Alterno]
1. Capitulo 1:

Recuerdos De Primavera.

¿Estas Listo?

Pregunto una voz, que daba confianza, que inspiraba amor y ternura, y entonces lo ojos de esa misma persona, de un color azul, a travez de unos anteojos de media luna, se fijaron un unos ojos verdes, ya sin vida, ya sin amor, ya sin brillo, ya sin ternura ni valor, solo con frialdad, solo con fuego, el mismo del infierno.

Si,... al fin,...- respondio con desgano entonces el ojiverde, y hizo un movimiento con la mano, y su varita fue volando y luego, hizo un moviento con la otra mano, y otra varita salio volando, esta vez hacia su mano izquierda, se guardo la dos varitas y haciendo de nuevo el mismo moviento de manos, hizo que una funda de espada fuera volando hacia el, se la ajusto a la espalda de forma horizontal, y se dirigio hacia un armario, agarro una espada, mas bien dicho un mandoble, y lo guardo en su funda, a la espalda, agarro una capa, de color verde esmeralda, aunque la parte de adentro era de un color plateado brillante.

Bueno, entonces ya sabras que esta es la batalla con la que concluira tu entrenamiento, por supuesto si me ganas- dijo el ojiazul, aunque esto ultimo lo dijo con cierto tono de orgullo y confianza.

Entonces el ojiverde hizo un movinto con su mano, algo asi como una floritura, y todos los muebles de aquella fria caverna desaparecieron, dejando un amplo espacio libre, ideal para batallar, de vuelta hizo varios movimientos con las manos, esta vez murmurando algo y sello las paredes de la cueva para que no se derrumbaran y para que no se escuche nada, luego prosiguió a mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, para luego, mirar fijamente a la pared con un rapido moviento del cuello, aunque este estaba preparado, y simplemente hizo un moviendo con la varita diciendo con voz atronadora:

Inmobilius Mentius!

El ojiverde entonces hizo un moviento con su brazo, simulando un escudo, y diciendo, con una voz fria:

Corpus Protego!

A lo que el hechizo reboto frente a Harry y dio de lleno en la pared, aunque a esta no le paso nada, debido a que estaba sellada, fue entonces cuando Harry, como saliendo de su ensimismamiento, empezo a moverse y apuntando con su mano a dumbledore, murmuro,

Expeliarmus!

Dumbledore se llego a defender, aunque habia quedado palmado con la velocidad del hechizo.

El combate se prolongo durante varias horas, ya a dumbledore se le empezaba a notar la vejes y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor, saliron de su arrugada frente

No peleas mal Harry, aunque,... vamos a darle un toque de sabor a esta pelea, crees?

Quiero corrobar lo que me estuviste diciendo sobre tus diferentes,.. "estados", te parece?

Y entonces una voz fria, aunque con algo de orgullo y temor, dijo:

Sobre lo primero,.. me parece bien,.. y sobre lo segundo,.. no creo que te agrade descubrir esa faceta mia,...

O si, seguro que me,... agradara- dijo dumbledore, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

si tu asi lo deseas,..- dijo Harry.

La pelea continuaba y ninguno de los dos cedia un paso, aunque dumbledore, se empeza a cansar, dentro de Harry, una vocecita le decia "liberame, liberame y venceremos a este viejo tonto, LIBERAME" e inmediatamente después, los ojos de Harry cambiaron de un verde esmeralda, a un escarlata, con brillos de dorado y de plata,..

Harry se estremecio y comenzo a luchar mas ferozmente, mas friamente, sin piedad, entonces Harry, dijo:

me querias ver en mis diferentes estados, pues aquí me tienes, pero luego no vengas a suplicar piedad, porque has liberado mi poder Y TU TE LO BUSCASTE!

Seguido de estas palabras, Harry, agarro una de sus varitas, y junto a la otra mano, empezo a tirar hechizos y maldiciones sin piedad, y los hechizos iban cada vez mas rapido, dándole cada vez menos tiempo al anciano para que los esquivara y se defendiera.

Y de vuelta los ojos de Harry cambiaron de color esta vez, a un color plateado, y de ellos se empezo a desprender una pequeñas llamas color rojo, de vuelta hablo, esta vez con una voz profunda

DUMBLEDORE!-

los ataques de Harry eran cada vez mas furiosos, ya no podia seguir conteniendo su energia, cada golpe que asestaba, era un cerrojo mas que se abria para terminar de liberar su poder, dumbledore estaba sorprendido, ya no aguantaba mas, prácticamente tenia que estar pronunciando hechizos de defensa todo el tiempo, debido a la velocidad de los ataques de Harry, este, por su parte no podia aguantar mas,.. era superior a el,.. entonces, disparo un

Expeliarmus!- 

Y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso,.. dio rienda suelta a su poder,.. y sus ojos, cambiaron a un color negro completamente,.. mientras unas llamas verdes salian de ellos, por su mente se cruzaron unas imágenes, una castañas, y un pelirrojo,.. besándose,... haciendo el amor,.. con pasión y vehemencia,.. ya no agunto mas,.. cayo rendido al suelo, y se levanto con una mirada asesina, sin pupilas, si nada, simplemente oscuridad en sus ojos,.. y las llamas verdes saliendo por el costado de estos,.. y vio su cara reflejada en los anteojos de medialuna de dumbledore,...


	2. Capitulo 2: viajes

_**Capitulo 2**_

Tu lo buscastes dumbledore, espero que estes contento de verme asi,...-

Sono una voz fria, casi como si fuese un silbido, unos ojos negros, con unas llamas miraban fijamente atravez de los anteojos de medialuna, a unos ojos profundamente azules.

Debido a la explosion de poder, y a la implosión de Harry, dumbledore, habia salido volando para atrás, entonces Harry se sento, en posición de yoga, y una aura blanca empezo a rodearlo, sus ojos empearon a pasar por las transformaciones anteriores, a un color plateado con llamas rojas, a un rojo escarlata, con brillos de dorado y platino, de vuelta a un color verde esmeralda, intenso, capas de congelar hasta el mas intenso fuego.

Harry lo ayudo a dumbledore a pararse, para luego murmurar un frágil y bajo:

Perdon,...-

No tienes de que pedir perdon Harry, es mas soy yo el que te debe y te da, unas sinceras disculpas por hacerte sufrir,..-

No es que me duela,... al menos no mucho, es que simplemente no me agrada, que el odio me controle de esa forma,...- dijo el joven y por primera vez en varios años, se le denoto una sonrisa en al cara, y una mirada alegre, calida, que cambio rapidamente a su acostumbrada mirada fria cuando dumbledore le dijo:

Bueno, Harry, con esta batalla, has terminado el entrenamiento maestro, y como ya has pasado el elemental y el medio, doy por terminada mi labor de guardia y maestro, y te hago entrega del poder para tener 2 varitas, y un arma magica, - dijo señalando la espada que seguia en su funda de piel de dragon, adornado con anillos de oro y de plata, con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas- y tambien te doy el titulo, de que puede ejercer la profesión de maestro en las siguientes areas:

"Defensa contra las artes oscuras"

"Encantamientos"

"Herbologia"

"Pociones"

"Deportes Mágicos"

"Astrología"

"Transformaciones"

"Artes Oscuras Y el buen aprovechamiento de ellas"

dijo Dumbledore, con orgullo y felicidad, "finalmente, el alumno a pasado al maestro" penso-

ademas te hago entrega de tu permiso para aparecerte, y,... de tu titulo de auror, mas bien dicho,.. JEFE de auror,...- dijo dumbledore, esta vez con mas orgullo todavía, y era evidente que la felicidad, la irradiaba su cara.

¿qué, jefe de aurores? Pero,.. ¡si ni siquiera eh presentado el examen y no tengo un minuto como auror!- dijo un Harry incrédulo, asombrado,...

asi Harry – dijo dubledore- al haberme vencido en un duelo formal, y legal, has automáticamente pasado el examen y todas las pruebas para convertirte en jefe de aurores, por supuesto que si no quieres aceptar esta oferta, el puesto quedara libre,...

No, no, - dijo el moreno- esta bien, lo aceptare, pero quisiese saber en que escuadron voy a estar,...-

Eso queda a tu elección Harry, como jefe de aurores, puedes elegir el que quieras,...-

Muy bien Albus- dijo Harry, y sin mas murmuro unas palabras, y todas sus pertenecias se trasladaron a una mansión en Rumania, y el mismo se aparecio en su casa, donde un elfo lo recibia con una bandeja de plata, un elfo de ojos como pelotas de tennis, fue entonces cuando dobby, decidio romper el hielo:

Hola señor Harry potter, veo que al fin a regresado de su fase final de entrenamiento, ¿cómo le ha ido?

Hola dobby, muy bien, al fin he pasado mi entrenamiento, y dentro de los próximos dias me mudare a Inglaterra, mas exactamente a Londres, a la mansión de Fortshire Knight, asi que con mucho apego, te voy a pedir que mañana traslades mis cosas alli, y hoy no cenare, asi que si necesitas algo, voy a estar en mi habitación.- dijo Harry, que cada vez estaba abandonando esa mira fria, aunque el no queria hacerlo,... unos recuerdos fugases, pasaron por la mente de Harry, una castaña, y un pelirrojo, en un cuarto,... besándose profundamente, tocándose, con amor, con pasión, y de vuelta sus ojos verdes adquirieron esa tonalidad fria, capaz de helar hasta el mismo infieno, se fue a su cama, cerro su emnte, y se dispuso, a dormir, mañana seria un dia nuevo,... mañana seria un dia complicado, y el después de pasado mañana tendira que volver a hogwarts para su ultimo cuatrimestre,... tendría que volver a ver a los traidores, pero se sentia seguro, no iba a sucumbir ante nada ni nadie, anta nada ni nadie,... y con estos pensamientos se durmió.

Señor Harry Potter! Señor Harry Potter!-. Chillo una voz- Levantese! Levantese!- era dobby, Harry se levanto, y con un moviento de su mano, su ropa se cambio por una elegante tunica, y agarro una capa de color plateado, por dentro, y de color verde por fuera, se la puso y bajo a desayunar, dobby le esperaba con una taza de cafe caliente, bien negro, tal como le gustaba, y varias tostadas, ademas de un jugo de naranja y galletas.

Bueno dobby, encargate de transportar las cosas a esa mansion, todo, ya que creo que vivire alli por un largo tiempo,...-


	3. Capitulo 3: Pensamientos

_**Capitulo 3:**_

¡Albus, pero que alegria verte! pero,... oh, que te a pasado!- susurro una molly asustada y alegre a la vez.

digamos que el alumno supero al maestro si?- dijo dubledore con una sonrisa a flor de labio-

pero,... ¡ no me digas que harry te a derrotado!- dijo el sr-wealey, entrando por una puerta a la cocina de el numero 12 de grimmauld place.

si arthur, pero a un precio demasiado alto creo,...- dijo dumbledore, esta vez ya sin sonrisa, y con una expresion de tristeza.

¿que precio?- preguntaron asustados los señores weasley.

el abandonar todo sentimiento que no sea frialdad, odio, y tristeza- dijo dumbledore, con una mirada sombria, como sumergido en sus pensamientos.

oh,... ¿pero porque?- pregunto, el señor weasley.

porque para ser el mas fuerte, debio recurrir a la fuerza del odio, al sufrimiento propio, a sus recuerdos, y se sumergio en un mundo propio, de ningun descanso, y de cien por ciento de entrenamiento, meditacion, y aprendizaje, asi fue como me vencio, indudablemente, el muchacho, se a convertido en un adulto ya, ha madurado, aunque creo que demasiado pronto,... ademas,... ha cambiado,... y no en el sentido emocional,...- dijo dumbledore, con un dejo de angustia y abatimiento, en la voz.

¿que quieres decir con lo ultimo?- dijo la sra. weasley asustada

nada, nada molly, no te preocupes,- dijo dumbledore, recapacitando lo ultimo que habia, y pensando que quizas no era buena idea revelarlo.

En las afueras de la ciudad de londres, un joven mago, le decia a su elfo.

Dobby, encargate de cuidar bien la mansion, solo sera un cuatrimestre, alimenta a Feratros, y no te olvides de hedwig- dijo Harry

Si Sr. Harry Potter, la cuidare muy bien- dijo dobby, con un tono alegre, respetuoso, y de admiracion a la vez

Entonces Harry se aparecion en la estacion de king cross, donde dumbledore, le dijo que lo esperara.

Algunos minutos mas tarde, aparecio el mago, portando una tunica azul, y un sombrero con estrellas y lunas plateadas, y atravez de sus anteojos de media luna, le dijo a Harry.

Bueno harry, en algunos minutos, arrivara el tren, el cual no llevara a Hogsmeade, y de ahi, iremos mediante thestrals,al colegio, donde nos esperaran con la comida.

Albus, para que nos haces tardar tanto, ¿si sabes que podemos aparecernos?- dijo harry, con un tono frio, pero no sin respeto, despues de todo, el habia sido su guardian, durante 2 años.

¿de verdad crees poder aparecerte?- dijo dumbledore, con algo de sorpresa.

sabes muy bien que si-dijo harry

bueno,.. si tu lo dices,... esta bien, nos apareceremos en el gran comedor, ¿te parece?-dijo dumbledore, son algo de alegria.

Albus, si no te molesta, preferiria que vallamos a tu despacho y de ahi, bajemos al gran comedor,...- dijo harry, con algo de peticion.

si, harry, si me molesta, no veo porque ir a mi despacho, demas esta decir, que esta algo desordenado mi despacho,...- dijo dumbledore, firmente.

esta bien albus,.. si tu asi lo pides,...-dijo harry con algo de decepcion y enojo.

bueno, cuando quieras- dijo dumbledore

Y con un movimiento, de su mano, harry potter, el niño-que-vivio, y Albus dumbledore, el gran mago del ultimo siglo, desaparecieron, para reaparecer algunos segundos mas tarde en el medio de las 4 mesas.

¿que crees que le haya pasado a harry arthur?- dijo Remus lupin, con un tono de preocupacion.

la verdad que no lo se remus, lo unico, que se, es que harry se a vuelto mas poderoso, capaz mas de lo que deberia,...- dijo el sr. wealey, para luego continuar con una acalorada discución, que termino, cuando la sra. weasley, grito que la comida estaba lista.

De repente el gran comedor, quedo mudo, todos estaban mirando a unas figuras que aparecieron en el centro de este, mudo, hasta que un pelirrojo y una castaña, salieron corriendo gritando "¿¡¿Harry!", dispuestos a abrazarlo, a hablarle, a ,.. disculparse, el ojiverde, al escuchar este grito, se dio vuelta y los vio corriendo, para luego, girar su muñeca, a lo que el pelirrojo, y la castaña, se quedaron quietos, como estaticos, y luego regresaron caminando a su mesa, sin control sobre sus cuerpos, al ver esto, Dumbledore dijo:

harry, sabes que no debes hacer eso-dijo con oposición, pero a la vez, con dulzura.

Albus, ya te explique los motivos por lo que estoy haciendo, y te voy a pedir, con todo el respeto y apego posible, que no te inmiscuyas en mi vida- dijo harry, con mucha frialdad, para luego caminar hasta su mesa, y sentarse en la punta de esta, alejado de ron y hermione.

Alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria! como se han dado cuenta, nos honra hoy con su presencia, de vuelta, harry potter, que ha finalizado su entrenamiento, y se dispone a finalizar el ultimo cuatrimestre!- dijo dumbledore, con su habitual felicidad.

Cuando termino de comer, harry subio a su habitual habitacion, para descubrir que se baul ya estaba a los pies de la cama, de este, saco una vasija de barro, con una forma de cabeza de dragon, puso su varita sobre su sien, y descargo sobre ella, un liquido plateado, al terminar con esta operacion, se cambio de ropa, entro a su cama, cerro los doseles de esta, y se quedo pensando, que debería hacer con su vida, si aceptar la amistad de ron y hermione, o si deberia dejarlos pasar, hasta que se quedo dormido.


	4. Capitulo 4: El Duelo 1ra Parte

_**Capitulo 4: El Reto**_

A la mañana siguiente, harry se levanto temprano, eran las 6 de la mañana cuando bajo a desayunar, y se fue a fijar los horarios, ese dia tendria:

2 horas de encantamientos

3 horas de posiones

2 horas de DCAO

y 1 hora de transformaciones

luego de desayunar y ver que todavia faltaba una hora y media para encantamientos, harry, se fue a dar una vuelta en su escoba, por el campo de quidditch, realemente le encantaba sentir el viento en la cara, mientras hacia un par de maniobras con su escoba (tales como el _Amago de wronski_, los _Double Tail Flip, _ y el _ Suicide Spinner_) al terminar con esto, se dio cuenta de que se estaba aburriendo, asi es que convoco una snitch, y la solto, y se dispuso a atraparla, cuando, de repente, un pelirrojo le paso volando por al lado, freno, y con una expresion sombria le dijo

Harry, perdoname,...

Si de verdad quieres que te perdone, entonces te reto a un duelo, a ti, y a la Granger, y se me vencen, entonces les perdonare, pero si gano, no, y nunca mas me recordaran el tema, entendido?

harry,... no se que decir,...- dijo ron, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, harry le interrumpio.

di que si o que no, te doy hasta hoy a la noche, para que te decidas, tu, y esa asquerosa mal nacida, traidora, de Granger- dijo harry con odio, con un odio intenso- si decides que si, te espero el sabado, a las 8 de la noche, en la sala multiuso, si dices que no, no te quiero volver a ver nunca mas en mi vida, ¿entendistes?

si,...- y luego bajo volando, harry hizo lo mismo, pero apenas toco el piso, transporto su escoba a su cuarto, y se aparecio enfrente del salon de encantamientos.

Para su desgracia, Hermione, tambien estaba por entrar al aula, y casi se choca con harry, este al sentir el golpe, se dio vuelta y murmuro un "perdon", que no llego a terminar al ver quien era, entro al salon, y vio que hermione entraba llorando, y con todas las mejillas rojas, mas no tuvo tiempo de pensar, porque en ese momento, entraba el profesor Flitwick, aquel enanito, que siempre le resulto tan agradable a harry, luego de sentarse, el pofesor empezo a hablar:

Ya pueden sentarse chicos- hubo un murmullo, de tunicas al rozar la madera de los bancos, y luego el profesor, volvio a hablar- bueno chicos, dado que hoy tenemos una clase extensa, veremos y empezaremos a ver, 2 encantamientos avanzados, los encantamientos de aparicion,... y los hechisos de animacion de cosas inertes.

un murmullo recorrio la clase, "ohhuuoooo"

a ver, quien me puede decir, cual seria el hechizo para aparecerse?- dijo con un dejo de orgullo en la voz

2 manos se levantaron rapidemente, nada mas que al cara de uno de los dueños de la mano, tenia cara de aburrimiento, y la otra se habia recuperado del llanto y tenia cara de excitacion.

si Sr potter?-dijo flitwick

el hechizo para aparecerse, se denomina _"aparecio" _, y hay que tener en mente, el lugar al quiere ir, luego se hace un movimiento con la varita, o la mano, - y acto siguiente, hizo ese mismo movimiento- y luego pronunciar las palabras , el resultado, seria el siguiente- y dicho esto, se aparecio al lado del simpatico profesor flitwick, este se sobresalto, y se cayo al piso, ante la sorpresa de todos, un murmullo recorrio la clase "ohhhh". Luego harry, ayudo a levantar a el profesor, y se volvio a aparecer en su silla.

En otra clase de Hogwarts, una pelirroja, suspiraba por su amor platonico, mientras un aburrido fantasma, hablaba de la rebelión de los enanos.

Suspiraba, suspiraba por el amor que su ex-amiga, habia desperdiciado, traicionándolo con su hermano.

Suspiraba, porque su amor habia sufrido, mas de lo que deberia, para su edad, habia madurado, demasiado para su edad,...

Muy bien chicos, ahora, en la ultima media hora, empezaremos a ver los hechizos animadores, quenque son algo,... dificiles de controlar- dijo animadamente, flitwick- muy bien, ¿alguien sabe como es el hechizo?

una mano se levanto rapidamente, pero esta vez era de la castaña, quien respondio, correctamente, y se volvio a sentar.

y ¿alguien sabe como conjurarlos?- esta vez, ninguna mano se levanto, aunque al cabo de unos segundos, y cuando el profesor estaba a punto de retomar la clase, harry se paro, y apunto a una estatua , de un ciervo, que se enontraba en el aula, y de su dedo indice, salio un rayo color azul oscuro, a increible velocidad, e impacto de lleno con la estatua, de repente, esta cobro vida, y esuchando una voz que le hablabla en latin, el ciervo obedecio y se dirigio corriendo hacia ron, este al ver a la estatua, corriendo con los cuernos inclinados hacia el, se quedo duro como una piedra, y cuando estaba a punto de impactar, otro rayo salio de la otra mano de harry, esta vez de un color rojo, y cuando impacto a la estatua, esta se destruyo, y salieron volando miles de pedacitos de piedra, que antes de que pegaran a alguien, se quedaron estaticos, volvieron a formar las estatua, y esta volvio a su lugar original.

Asi es como se conjura, y asi es como se detiene una forma inanimada en vida- dijo harry friamente a toda la clase, aunque antes de sentarse, le murmuro a ron por lo bajo "eso es lo que te espera si aceptas,..." y de repente el profesor flitwick hablo.

muy buena demostración harry, aunque lo que tu has hecho, no a sido animar a un objeto inerte sino darle vida,... sorprendete- murmuro por lo bajo. El resto de la clase, trancurrio tomando notas, aunque el de pelo negro, incontrolable, no tomo ninguna.

Harry, HARRY!- grito una castaña, y corriendo hacia harry, casi sin aliento le dijo- Ron,... contarme,.. aceptamos,...-

¿que?- dijo harry friamente- espera, y saco una varita y dijo- _reincorporus! _-dicho esto la castaña recupero el aliento y volvio a hablar.

gracias,... ron me conto,.. lo del duelo,... aceptamos, y te venceremos, si eso es lo que necesitamos para tu perdon,...- pero antes de que terminara, una capa rozaba su garganta, y un frio harry salia caminando rapidamente hacia el despacho de dumbledore.

Bertie Bott!- dijo harry, y una gargola cobro vida, y revelo una escalera, harry abrio la puerta, y se encontro con un Dumbledore pensativo, harry tosio, para sacar a Dumbledore de su ensimismamiento, y le dijo-

necesito que me abilites una sala de duelo, para el sabado a las 8, lo he pensado mejor y la sala multiuso, no sera la adecuada, ademas, quiero que tenga gradas, para, que ciertas personas a las que voy a invitar, vean,...

¿y contra quien te vas a batir en duelo harry?-dijo dumbledore, con algo de sorpresa

no te incumbe Albus, pero si asi lo deseas te lo dire, contra Ronald Weasley, y Hermione Granger, si ellos me ganan, los perdonare, tu ya sabes por que,... peo si yo gano, me quitare un peso muy grande de encima-dijo, con algo de venganza en su voz.

oh,.. pero sabes que les ganaras,... ¿para que les haces eso? - le dijo dumbledore tristemente.

para que sepan en lo que me he convertido, para que sepan que yo no voy a ser mas su amigo, para que se olviden de mi, y puedan vivir sus vidas en paz, sin la precensia de amigo dedicado, sin la prencia de un novio enamorado,...- dijo harry, friamente, y con odio.

La semana trancurrio normalmente, Ron y hermione, estuvieron entrenando mucho, en la sala de los menesteres, aunque harry no lo hizo, simplemente se dedico a hechizar su pluma, para que escribiese lo que pasaba por su mente, y a meditar, sabia que seria un duelo largo, porque aunque ni siquiera juntos representaban una amenaza, sospechaba la presencia de una tercera, y de hasta una cuarta persona.

Neville, Neville!- lo llamo harry, y cuando este respondio y se dio vuelta le respondio.

Necesito tu ayuda, necesito que hagas de referi en un duelo, el sabado a las 7:45 , te espero en la torre norte, en la armadura oxidada, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo harry rapidamente.

si, si, no hay problema,.. ¿pero de quien sera el duelo?- pregunto con ansiedad

ya lo veras cuando llegue- le respondio, y sin decir mas, se desaparecio, y aparecio, nuevamente en su dormitorio, el sabia que neseitaba descansar, mañana seria un dia largo, tendria que preparar la sala para el duelo.


	5. Capitulo 5: el duelo 2da parte

_**Capitulo 5 : El Duelo, parte 2.**_

El dia amanecio con un sol radiante, un ojiverde se levanto, y miro su reloj, era temprano, recien eran las 6, salio rapidamente, y se fue a resolver unos asuntos pendientes.

Una hora mas tarde, un pelirrojo y una castaña, se encontraron en la puerta de la biblioteca, buscaron una mesa apartada, y se pusieron a discutir

No deberiamos haber aceptado ese duelo,...- dijo la castaña.- harry nos destrozara- hablando de nuevo, esta vez con miedo.

y ¿que te hace pensar eso?- dijo el pelirrojo, apretandole fuertemente la mano

esto- y acto seguido le dijo- ¿te acuerdas que de pequeños, yo siempre me jacataba de decirles que nadie se podia aparecer en los terrenos de hogwarts?.-

si,..-

bueno, es que en realidad, si es posible aparecerse, aunque hay que tener un poder y un conocimiento muy grande, y existe, mejor dicho, existia, solo uan persona capaz de hacer eso, Albus Dumbledore, y bien, ¿te acuerdas como llegaron harry y dumbledore?- dijo, como si estuviese dando una leccion oral-

apareciendose,...- dijo con miedo el pelirrojo.

no, aparecidos, fue harry el que los transporto a los dos, y para transportar a una persona, sola, ya hace falta mucho poder, imaginate a dos, y harry ¡no parecia ni cansado!- dijo esta vez, con temor la castaña.

no te preocupes, estuvimos entrenando mucho esta semana, ademas, somos dos, si uno de nosotros cae, el otro lo podra, levantar, para seguir luchando- dijo ron, como si fuese un estratega aunque con un dejo de inseguridad en la voz.

lo que ellos no sabian, era que una pelirroja habia escuchado, todo, y se habia decidido a involucrarse en el duelo, aunque no sabia de que lado.

Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, dieron las 7, harry salio apresurado, hacia la torre norte, para darle los ultimos retoques, y asegurarse, de que si algo se salia de control, no pasase a mayores.

Harry, HARRY!- se escucho gritar aunque esta vez, no fue una castaña, sino un chico, neville, mas precisamente.

Oh, veo que has llegado, bien, vallamos yendo.

Esta bien.

Caminaron por unos 10 minutos, cuando de repente, harry se sobresalto, se habia olvidado de algo, de avisarles, en donde iba a ser el duelo, rapidamente penso "Zaira, Zaira, ven, te necesito"(N/d/A: El fenix, que en principio se llamaba Feratros, he decicido cambiarle el nombre, y ahora se llamara Zaira, espero no les moleste.) y acto seguido, una hermosa fenix, aparecio al final del pasillo, harry, saco dos pedazos de pergamino, y escribio "El duelo sera en el salon numero 8 de duelo de la torre norte, Harry" y le dijo a la fenix, "llevaselas".

Un fogonazo, aparecio en el medio de la sala comun de gryffindor , y de este salio una fenix, llevando en el pico, 2 pergaminos atados con una cinta roja de seda, se los entrego a dos chicos, y acto seguido, desaparecio, para aparecer en el hombro de su dueño.

Ron, Ron,...-

Hermione, Hermione,...-

EL DUELO- gritaron ambos al unisono

Y mientras corrian ambos platicaban.

No,.. sabia,... que harry,... tenia,... un,... fenix,...- dijo sudeante, la castaña

Yo,.. tampoco,...- dijo el pelirrojo, aunque este, en un mejor estado fisico.

Rapidamente llegaron a la sala 8, abrieron la puerta, escucharon a una voz fria que decia.

Bien, veo que han encontrado el lugar, empezemos, neville sera el referi, y en algunos minutos, llegaran los testigos, me tome la libertad de elegir a los suyos, porque supuse que no sabrian que habria testigos, si quieren tomar agua, alli hay- y acto seguido, aparecio, a un costado del salon, una mesita con una jarra de agua, y 2 vasos.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, llegaron los testigos, estos eran, por parte de Ron:

Fred y George

El sr y la sra Weasley

Por parte de Hermione:

Luna Lovegood

La Profesora Mc-Gonagall

Parvati Patil

Y Remus Lupin

Y por parte de harry

Albus Dumbledore

Y Gynny Weasley

De repente Dumbledore, hablo:

Bueno, nos hemos reunido hoy aqui, porque el Sr potter, ha retado en duelo a los señores Ronald Weasley, y Hermione Granger, asi que, si les parece bien, daremos por comenzado el duelo- dijo, con voz segura- ahora, si no es muhca molestia, le voy a pedir al sr Weasley, que se situe en esta esquina, y a la Srta.Granger, que se situe en aquella, otra, bien, y al sr potter, que entregue el fenix, y que se situe en aquel lugar- dicho esto, harry miro al fenix, y este se fue volnado, para aterrizar en el hombro de Lupin, ante esto, el licantropo, sonrio con ternura al fenix, y miro con reproche a harry a los que este respondio encogiendose de brazos.

Muy bien- hablo Neville, con algo de temor- empezaremos a la cuenta de 3, 2, 1, YA!

Lo que sucedio despues fue lo siguiente, antes de que ron y hermione, siquiese hubiesen levantado sus varitas, harry habia hecho uso de su capa, y desaparecido a la vista de los todos, solo dumbledore, miraba a un lugar, aunque con algo de inseguridad, luego de estar varios minutos escondido, harry reaparecio en el medio de la pista, cuando 2 rayos rojos, salieron de las varitas, harry levanto una mano, y los rayos rojos se quedaron estaticos en le aire, para luego tornarse de un color azul hielo, y desaparecer.

¿Eso es un hechizo de desarme para ustedes?- dijo harry con sorna- no no no, asi es como se ataca- y acto seguido, saco de los interiores de un bolsillo dos varitas, que agarro y grito-

_¡Despaias!-_

El hechizo, dio de lleno en el pecho de ron, a una velocidad increible, tanto que si siquiera habian visto un destello verde, este, salio volando para atras, junto a su varita, que desaparecio, mientras giraba en el aire. Ron choco contra la pared, y un hilo de sangre empezo a caer de su sien.

Habia sido un impacto muy fuerte, y para sorpresa de todos, harry miro a sus varitas, y las arrojo a los pies de hermione.

No las voy a necesitar,...- dijo con una mirada sombria- voy a entender si te quieres retirar,...

Y acto seguido le dio la espalda a hermione, que recuperando la cordura, pateo las varitas a un costado de la sala, y desperto a ron, este, se encontraba muy dolorido, aunque sin consecuencias mayores, este miro sorpendido a harry, no pensaba que fuera tan poderoso, sin embargo se puso de pie, no iba a dejarse vencer, busco su varita, pero no la encontro, y de repente vio algo dos palitos, mejos dicho, dos varitas, tiradas al costado de la sala, se agacho a agarrarlas, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que harry se ponia de pie y se empezaba a dar vuelta, rapidamente, se tiro a agarrar las varitas que estaban ahi, pero en cuanto puso un dedo sobre ellas, sintio una potente descarga electrica, y rapidamente retiro su mano, "genial" penso "ahora tampoco tengo varita y me duele todo".

No, ni lo intentes- dijo harry- toma,... -y acto seguido hizo aparecer la varita de ron sobre la palma de su mano.

Ahora si, continuen- alzo la voz neville- volvieron a tomar sus posiciones, y harry, que esta vez, no tenia varitas, hizo un movimiento con su mano, y aparecio una espada, rapidamente, defendiendose de los hechizos que le tiraban ron y hermione, hizo un movimiento en diagonal, con su espada, y de esta salio una onda que impacto fuertemente a ron y hermione, dejandolos con varias cortaduras, y rapidamente volvio a atacar, cada vez con menos piedad, y cada vez mas fuerte, los escudos de ron y hermione no aguantarian ams, tenian que pensar en algo si querian salir de ahi, y a hermione se le ocurrio algo.

_"Reticulus Incarcerous!"_- grito, y unas cuerdas impregnadas en un fuego azul, salieron de su varita, y envolvieron a harry, aunque sin tocarlo, y hermione le dijo:

rindete harry, es en vano esto-.

Jajajaja, niña tonta, ¿de verdad crees poder detenerme a mi, con unas simples cuerdas?- dijo con sorna

No hay forma de escapar- hablo, esta vez el pelirrojo, y con tono serio.

¿A no?- dijo con odio en la voz, se estaba enojando, y mucho, los odiaba a ellos por haberlo traicionado, la odiaba a ella,...

**_Flash Back_**

harry habia salido de la enfermeria, se habia recuperado del resultado catastrofico de la 3ra pueba del torneo de los tres magos, y se disponia a ir a ver a su amor,... a hermione, fue a su dormitorio y saco el mapa del merodeador, y su capa de invisibilidad, abrio el pergamino, dijo la clave, y vio en el baño de prefectos a sus dos amigos, se fue hacia alli decidido a contarles todo lo que habia pasado, pero cuando entro, lo que vio,... lo dejo helado, su novia, hermione, estaba haciendo el amor con ron, en una bañera, lleno de ira, grito "¿¡¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO?" "harry, oh NO! Harry, harry!" grito desesperada la castaña, mientras ron se cambiaba de ropa, aunque fue en vano, harry ya habia salido corriendo girando sobre sus talones, y lo unico que vieron, fue su capa, al final del pasillo.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

la vocesita en su cabeza volvio a hablar "liberame, liberame LIBERAME, y juntos venceremos y aplastaremos a este par de ratas!" "¡no molestes!".

Y entonces harry volvio a hablar

¿A no?- dijo, friamente, y con ira contenida- ¿estas segura de eso?

Lo que siguio fue un destello rojo,las cuerdas calleron al suelo, y los ojos de harry cambiaron aun color escarlata, con destellos de dorado y platino, este cayo al suelo, debido al cambio.

Harry! ¿estas bien?- pregunto hermione con temor sin embargo, lo que le respondieron, fue lo que menos se esperaba.

No te preocupes por mi maldita sangre sucia, traidora de mierda, ¡PORQUE LA QUE SE TENDRIA QUE PREOCUPAR POR SU VIDA ERES TU!- dijo harry, con odio, y volvio a atacar a ron, con una combinacion de hechizos.

_¡Presius! ¡Inmobilius Mentius! ¡Natura Presius! _- grito y de repente 3 colores de hechizos salieron de la mano de harry, lo que primero paso, fue que una burbuja de cristal se formo alrededor de ron, luego, su emnte fue paralizada, y despues, unas enredaderas, surgieron del piso, envolvieron la esfera, y la levantaron en el aire.

BASTA!- interrumpio una voz, la voz de dumbledore- no permitire esto, harry, por favor calmate,...

TU! ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SABIENDO LO QUE ESTOS ME HICIERON A MI, SABIENDO A LO QUE ME CONDENARON, SABIENDO EN LO QUE ME HAN TRANSFORMADO ¡?- dijo, gritando a todo pulmon.- si me quieres detener, entonces tendras que venir y hacerlo por la fuerza!- y dicho esto, sus ojos volvieron a cambiar, a un color plateado, con pequeñas llamas rojas.

Y volvio a atacar, esta vez a hermione, gritando.

_Despaias!_- y cuado el hechizo iba a impactar, un rayo dorado, que salio de la varita de dumbledore, desvio el rayo hacia una pared, que quedo completamente destrozada.

¡¿¡¿¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES!- le grito harry a Dumbledore ante lo cual, respondio

prevengo de que hagas una catastrofe, que hagas algo de lo que luego te quieras arrepentir, que hagas algo que no deseas,...-

Y tu ¡¿como sabes que no lo deseo?- dijo harry

Porque lo se,...- respondio dumbledore, tranquilamente

Oh dumbledore,...- y dicho esto se calmo,... no podia estar enojado, con esos ojos azules profundos, que le miraban con extrema confianza, se volvio a transformar en el harry frio de siempre, y miro a hermione le dijo

Tu,... levantate, continuemos-.

Lo que siguio fue rapido, hermione le lanzo un desmaius a harry, que simplemente lo recibio, y contraataco con otro desmaius.

Hermione cayo rendida al suelo, la fuerza del hechizo era impresionante.

Harry, agarro sus cosas y se fue por la puerta.

abrio los ojos, se encontraba en la enfermeria, lo ultimo que recordaba, era a harry, y una luz verde, que la habia impactado, no habia tenido tiempo de reaccionar, y se habia desmayado.

Oh hermy, menos mal que has despertado! Ya nos tenias preocupado,...- y lo que siguio fue un beso de ron, que ella no correspondio.

Pero,... ¿cual es el problema?- dijo con tristeza el pelirrojo

Tu sabes cual es,...- respondio ella con dulzura.

Oh,.. si ya veo,...- dijo apenado ron


	6. Chapter 6 : De extasis y Ojos Ciegos

_**Capitulo 6: Extasis, EXamenes Tremendos de Alta Sabiduria e Invocaiones Secretas**_

harry,...-dijo una dulce voz

¿que quires albus?- dijo harry dandose vuelta

hermione a despertado-

me alegro por ella- dijo sin sentimiento alguno

sabes que estuvo inconsiente 2 dias por el hechizo que le mandastes-

ellos aceptaron,...-

si lo se,...-

bueno si eso es todo me voy yendo

vamos hermy, vayamos a descansar,... faltan todavia 3 semanas para los extasis!

No ron, no se todavia como dejamos pasar tanto tiempo,...

Como tu digas,...- y dicho esto subio a las habitaciones de los de septimo, cuando subio a su habitacion, se encontro con harry, que estaba acariciando a un fenix, este al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, se sobresalto, y miro a ver quien habia entrado.

Ah,.. eres tu,...- dijo como si nada- ron, recuerda el trato que habiamos hecho¿si?- dijo con frialdad.

"Oh!" penso,"me habia olvidado de eso,..." y sin decir mas, ron se cambio y se metio en la cama.

* * *

La semana siguiente, harry se la paso practicando quidditch, cuando nadie usaba el campo, realmente, era lo unico que le despejaba la mente, la gente que pasaba por ahi, decia que lo unico que llegaban a ver de vez en cuando, era una mancha negra en el aire, ya que harry usaba una tunica negra.

Le ofrecieron varias veces le puesto de buscador, en el equipo de quidditch, mas no lo acepto, no queria tener que soportar a la patraña en persona de ron.

Harry realmente le odiaba, no sabia, no se explicaba como le podia haber hecho eso, el, que habia salvado a su hermana en 2do año, que habia dedicado su vida entera a ayudarle, con el quidditch, con su familia, con sus problemas, de el idiota de malfoy,...

EH CARA-RAJADA!- se escucho una voz, en medio del campo de juego, una voz fria,...- BAJA QUE NECESITAMOS EL CAMPO PARA ENTRENAR!- dijo, con un dejo de satisfaccion en la voz, por lograr haber molestado a harry, mas este fue el peor error que podia haber hecho,...

Ya bajo- se escucho una voz, sin sentimientos, mas con mucha frialdad.

Minutos despues, una mancha borrosa , de color oscuro, paso frente a malfoy y freno, este se sobresalto, y de la escoba bajo un joven de revoltoso pelo negro, de una inconfundible mirada verde, llena de,... nada, simplemente de nada, sin sentimientos,... sin dolor, sin alegria,... sin amor.

Harry siguio caminando, realmente no queria ir al despacho de dumbledore por un estupido huron nervioso, mas no pudo hacer esto porque la misma voz, con el dejo de satisfacción le hablo.

-oh,... pobre san potter,.. ¿que ha pasado¿la sangre-sucia, te ha dejado por el pobreton,...- dijo con sorna

malfoy- hablo una voz, profunda, que intimidaria hasta al mismo merlin, sin sentimientos hacia la vida, solo odio, frustacion, frialdad, sin piedad en lo absoluto,...-si sabes lo que te conviene,... realmente te vas a callar,...

-¿y que vas a hacerme¿acusarme con el viejo loco ese, amante de los sangre sucia?- dijo, esta vez, con mas sorna,... aunque se denotaba el miedo en su voz,... lo que no sabia, era que habia estado a jugando a apretar con el dedo el detonar de una bomba nuclear, con los ojos vendados,... como el juego de la gallina, a ver quien duraba mas,... mas obviamente, no sabia que esa bomba habia estallado y no tenia la mas minima intencion de dejar salir con vida a alguien. Habia sellado su futuro, jurandolo sobre su marca tenebrosa y su familia, y sellandolo con su propia sangre, sin darse cuenta de los que habia desatado.

Una cosa era insultarlo con aquellas ratas,... pero otra y MUY diferente, era haber insultado asi a dumbledore, a quien harry le tenia mas que cariño, lo consideraba su abuelo, y si lo llamaba albus, era nada mas por no mostrarse fraternal ni dulce enfrente del mundo, lo hacia nada mas por ocultar sus sentimientos,...

Oh,.. malfoy,...- dijo, fingiendo alegria,...- ¡has sellado tu muerte!

Y dicho esto, harry se dio vuelta y empezo a caminar, cosa que tenia que hacer urgentemente, si no queria descuartizar a draco mientras le aplicaba un cruciatrus multiplicado por mil veces,...

Que dices¿¡porque no dejas de hablar al pedo por una vez en tu vida, y peleas como un hombre, cara-rajada?- mas con esto lo unico que consiguio, fue desatar la reaccion en cadena que habia estado contenida por un simple pedacito de plastico.

Lo que siguio a continuacion, fue muy rapido, pero lento a la vez, para dos personas que observaban desde las gradas todo,... un pelirrojo y una castaña.

Harry, saco rapidamente, mas que rapidamente, el chico habia sido un rayo, la orden de levantar la varita, ni siquiera habia salido del cerebro de draco y sus amigotes hacia sus musculos, cuando ya tenia tres hechizos de invencion de harry, en cadena, viajando a la velocidad de la luz, y nunca se sabra si mas rapido todavia, hacia sus amigotes, carentes de inteligencia, y con un coeficiente intelecual digno,... de una lombriz.

_DESPAIAS! NUMURUS DESMENTIAL! NATURA PRESIUS!_

Los hechizos salieron de las varitas de harry, hacia crabbe y goyle, impactando fuertemente sobre sus grandes y desproporcionados cuerpos.

Con el primer hechizo, salieron volando hacia atras, con el segundo, sus fragiles mentes, carentes de inteligencia, se volvieron locas, y por ultimo, se creo una enredadera, en pleno vuelo, que rapidamente (muy rapidamente, ya que los cuerpos estaban volando, casi a la velocidad, con la que harry hizo todo esto)se enredo alrededor de estos, y los levanto en el aire, la enredadera tomo forma de gancho, y apuntando su punta hacia el suelo, aprisiono a los grandotes, ejerciendo una fuerte presion sobre el pecho, dejandolos apenas respirar, por pedido y control de harry.

Luego de algunos minutos, el rubio reacciono, y agarro su varita, y apunto a harry, aunque su mano temblaba como si en ella recargase la responsabilidad de salvar al universo entero.

Que... como,.. ¿eh,... burirn,.. dism,...- fue todo lo que alcanzo a balbusear draco, sentia como temblaba, como si los frios ojos de harry, poseedores de ese hielo capaz de congelar las mismisimas lenguas de fuego del infierno, lo miraban, como si todo ese frio se hubiera transladado a el, y tuviese un calor corporal de -273°. Luego de unos minutos, despues de que la mirada de harry se hubiese retirado de el, y se hubiese dirigido con una sonrisa de venganza a dos personas que bajaban apresuradamente las gradas corriendo hacia harry, logro hablar.

Potter,...- dijo con un gruñido- RAAAAAA!- grito- TU, MALDITO ASQUEROSO!- luego dijo,...

_CRUCIO!_-

Sin embargo lo que paso, después, fue lo que mas sorprendio a draco, a hermione, y a ron.

Harry, mas halla de doblegarse, de gritar de dolor, de retorcerse en el suelo, lo unico que hizo fue dibujar un sonrisa demente y cinica en el rostro, murmurar, "_finite incantatem!_" y hablar, con una voz, como quien no quiere la cosa,…

¿Y a eso le llamas tu, una maldición imperdonable?- dijo, casi riendose- ay draco draco,…- agrego suspirando- te falta mucho,…- draco estaba que no cabia en si, estaba mas que muerto de ira y de humillación, estaba,… simplemente derrotado, por su peor enemigo,... al que durante 7 largos años le habia envidiado tanto, sus verdaderos amigos, sus aventuras, el poder divertirse,…

Terminemos con esto quieres?- dijo harry, resquebrajándose de la risa

Harry volvio a atacarlo, con la misma combinación de hechizos con los que habia inutilizado a crabbe y goyle, draco ya no aguantaba mas,… encima de todo, ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo de contratacar, de nada, simplemente, se habia quedado duro, como una piedra, como,... un cobarde,... como un debil.

Harry! Harry!- gritaron el pelirrojo y la castaña, mas sin resultados, lo unico que recibieron como respuesta, fue un ruido de capa, cortando el aire, pesado, pero a su vez con una elegancia de reyes, que dificilmente se podria haber aprendido, era,... como heredada, si, simplemente eso, heredada.

Uf,... pero ahora que hacemos hermy?- le dijo el pelirrojo, con un bufido.

Supongo que desacer los hechizos,...-dijo, como si fuera lo mas obvio

Eh?- dijo con algo de incredulidad- pues yo digo que los dejemos asi,...

No ron, sabes que eso no se puede,...- dijo, algo molesta,...- por mas que lo queramos,...- dijo, con algo de picardia.

Esta bien,... a las tres?

Si

1,... 2,... 3!

Los dos gritaron

_Finite Incantatem!_- mas lo unico que consiguieron fue,... nada, simplemente, el hechizo "reboto" y luego se "desintegro" en el aire, esparciendo un polvo, de estrellas, de magia, de magia en su mas pura esencia.

Grgg,... creo que esto va a llevar mas tiempo de lo que pensamos,...- gruño ron

Si, supongo que tienes razón,...- dijo hermione, bufando- mejor vamos a buscar a los profesores¿no, digo, no creo que esto lo podamos solucionar solos,...

Esta bien,...- dijo ron, con desgano

* * *

Media hora mas tarde, 5 prosores, entre ellos mc-gonagall, snape, y flitwick, se enocntraban tratando de deshacer el hechizo, mas sin exito, los tres chicos, que habian sido demasiado tontos al atacar a harry, se encontraban aprisionados. 

Grgggggggggggggaaaa!- grito snape, al ver que su decimo cuarto hechizo en conjunto no funcionaba

Creo que deberiamos llama a Albus¿no creen?- dijo flitwick, alegremente

Si, eso creo,... dijo mc-gonagall, acomodandose el sombrero de punta

Yo voy- se ofrecio el profesor de pociones, aburrido de tanto tratar de bajar a esos chicos.

Mientras iba caminado, hacia la oficina del director, se topo con un alumno, de pelo azabache revoltoso, y ojos verde esmeralda frios.

Si severus¿en que puedo servirte?- dijo con algo de odio en la voz.

Nada,... nada,...- dijo, cuando de repente, un idea cruzo volando su mente como un rayo.

Eh, eh, en realidad si hay algo- dijo, con un dejo de venganza en la voz-

¿y que es eso?- dijo, algo sorprendido

veras, hay unos alumnos, atrapados en el campo de quidditch, me preguntaba si nos podias ayudar a,.. liberarlos- concluyo, finalmente, con venganza, y juntando sus dedos.

Oh, esta bien,...- dijo, y se dirigió hacia el campo de juego, algo consternado, por no poder estar en paz

Cuando llego se encontro con varios alumnos y profesores, trantando de liberarlos, mas sin ningun resultado positivo.

Se acerco, y pidio espacio, saco su varita y murmuro

_Finite incantatem!_- luego, la enredadera desaparecio, y los chicos pudieron volver a pensar.

Me voy- dijo, para luego desaparecer por las puertas, dejando a todos con la mandibula dislocada de la sorpresa.

* * *

Las 2 siguientes semanas transcurrieron muy agitadamente para todos,… excepto para harry, el seguia su vida normalmente, ni siquiera se inmuto con los extasis, simplemente los dio, y para sorpresa de todos, muy bien, inclusive historia de la magia, sin embargo, lo que sucedió, esa noche en el gran salon, dejo a todos boqui abiertos, hasta a el ojiverde.

* * *

Queridos Alumnos!- dijo dumbledore alzando la voz por sobre el murmullo incesante de voces- Hoy, voy a informarlos, sobre un nuevo torneo! Que sin embargo, no sera de deportes, ni mucho menos, tampoco sera para muchas personas – dijo, haciendo alusión con lo último al torneo de los tres magos- 

Les informo, que dentro de dos semanas, se realizara en el colegio un torneo de duelos!-informo el profesor alegremente, y la multitud empezo a vitorear-

Durante la ultima semana se haran las eliminaciones de las personas que se quieran anotar, que deberan ser de quinto año para arriba, y luego, vendran los campeones de cada colegio, que les aviso seran 3 mas, Durmstrang, Beaxbeautons, y un nuevo colegio el cual ustedes no conocen, Sol Rojo!

Este ultimo colegio es de america del sur, les informo, pero bueno, los que quieran inscribirse, deberan dejar un papel con su nombre y apellido, el curso al cual asisten, y simplemente esperar hasta que les informemos contra quien deberan luchar, por que se les asignara un numero, y por sorteo, saldra a ver contra quien se batiran en duelo!- y sin mas, dumbledore, se dirigio alegremente hacia su despacho, en cual termino de arreglar los ultimos detalles con los directores de los demás colegios.

La semana siguiente trancusrrio tranquila, casi todos los alumnos se anotaron para el torneo, pero harry no, según el, le daba pereza, hasta que un dia, el director lo llamo a su despacho.

* * *

Harry llego a su oficina, ese calido despacho, que habia destrozado y por completo, al enterarse, de que dumbledore se lo llevaria , a finales de cuarto año, debido al regreso de voldemort, y asi habia perdido dos años de su vida, porque tal como lo habia dicho, harry, no volvio a su casa ese verano, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, casi tres años, habia pasado en esa cueva, que a pesar de que no estaba mal cuidada, le traia tanta soledad, tantos malos recuerdos de años en cautiverio, viendo el amanecer en el pico, de esa montaña, la cual se alzaba imponente, sobre las demases, y con una altura de aproximadamente 9000 metros, dominaba la región, esa cordillera, que en verano, alcanzaba temperaturas maximas de aproximadamente, 3 º, y que en invierno, alcanzaba temeperaturas de -29 º y de hasta -37º, esa cueva , testiga, de meses y meses de confinamiento, meses y meses de sufrimiento, de sangre derramada, de ojos verdes pasando por extrañas transformaciones, de hechizos complicados, de pociones raras, de rituales antiguos, de magia oscura, de magia blanca,... 

Oh, harry!- dijo alegremente una voz a las espaldas de harry- veo que has venido, tenia que pedirte algo

¿y que es eso Albus?- fue sin rodeos harry, no era que odiara a dumbledore, es mas, lo queria mucho, pero no estaba de humor para soportar malos recuerdos.

Si si si,...- dijo dumbledore, como buscandole una vuelta al asunto, mas no puedo encontrarla- quiero que te inscribas en el torneo de duelos harry- dijo mirando fijamente los ojos del adolescente,...


End file.
